An electric power cable comprises at least one electrical conductor which is surrounded by an insulating material. An outer jacket surrounds the at least one electrical conductor. Further cable members may be arranged underneath the outer jacket, such as an electrical shielding, enforcing wires, etc.
Low voltage electric power cables are utilised in various different electric power distribution applications. A voltage of up to 1 kV is referred to as a low voltage in connection with electric power cables and power distribution.
Suitably an electric power cable is bendable in order to facilitate handling of the electric power cable, at least prior to and during installation of the electric power cable. Traditionally, a low voltage power cable is provided with twisted conductors and a shield wire made from braided wires or wires twisted around the conductors.
EP 2431980 is concerned with improved roundness and improved bending capabilities in a cable. The cable includes a shell comprising a tube-shaped tape of a material selected from a group of materials consisting of cellulose, synthetic resin or a combination thereof, a sheath of synthetic resin enclosing the shell, and a cable body comprising twisted conductors inside the shell. The shell has a resilience capable of yieldably resisting a compressive force from the sheath when the sheath is shrinking during forming thereof, to thereby maintain a predetermined clearance to the cable body and/or a resulting roundness of the sheath once the sheath has been hardened.